Illusions
by StarrySeas
Summary: You know this story. Five peoples' worlds are flipped upside down when they leave their normal lives to fulfill a prophecy that has been around since the beginning of time, and go on a journey that none of them could have ever imagined. Now with OCs and romantic subplots- [I'm bad at summaries.] Jay/Nya, Kai/OC
1. Prologue

' _Breathe in. Breathe out.'_ Her enemy was right in front of her, standing in the center of the field. They looked at their surrounding with caution. ' _He can't see me. Good.'_ She got into a crouched position, poised to strike. ' _You can do this.'_

The figure shot out from the darkness toward her foe when his back was turned, blades flashing. The man barely turned back around again to block her attack with the handle of his own weapon, her kakute digging into the wood.

"Nice try, Shortstack," The man quipped, pushing her back with the weapon, "But you're gonna have to be quicker than that." She let go, jumping away from him as he swung the scythe at her. She wanted to snap back at him, but she couldn't really think of anything witty- she wasn't good at coming up with comebacks on the spot. Instead, she got into a battle stance, gesturing for him to come closer.

The man flew at her, and she jumped up, flipping over him and kicking him in the back when she landed. He stumbled, falling fowards. She jumped on him as soon as he flipped over, trying to overpower him. She could win this time, she knew she could-!

Sadly, this time it was not meant to be. He threw her off, rolling over and pinning her to the ground with his weight. She wriggled, trying to somehow slip out from under him.

Finding that she wouldn't be able to get up anytime soon, the woman stopped her struggling with a huff. Her opponent got up, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Not bad, Shortstack."

"Thanks, Cole." She stood with his help, stretching, before walking over to the other two figures on the sidelines.

"Aw, you almost had him!" One pouted, "I was rooting for you!"

"You've shown improvement, Fleur." The other said with a cool voice, his lips curled up into a smile. Fleur rubbed the back of her neck, showing off a lopsided grin.

"You really think so? I've got it next round, for sure!"

"Alright, I think that's enough for tonight." Cole said as he put his scythe up on the weapons rack. "It's getting late, and it's my turn to make dinner."

The other three grimaced, exchanging a glance.

"What!? I'm not /that/ bad!" He defends as they all began to walk inside.

"Cole, you tried to make a salad and it burned to a crisp."

"Shut up, Jay. Like it or not, the kitchen is mine tonight."

The brunette groaned, throwing his head back. Fleur couldn't help but chuckle as the group fell silent. "...Hey Zane, when do you think Sensei is gonna come back?" She asked suddenly. Zane did not make a move to look at her, but had a thoughtful expression on his face.

"I do not know, but it has only been a few days. I'm sure he won't be gone for too long."

"You don't think that he's gonna bring anyone else into the team, do you?"

"No way!" Jay suddenly interjected. "There's already four of us! Why would we need a fifth? Plus, it'd be weird if anyone else tried to join now, when we've been training together for weeks now!"

"You _do_ have a point. However, I do not think it would be impossible that Sensei would bring someone else- If there is anyone else, there must be a reason."

As the group split up, Fleur went to her own room for now. Sensei shouldn't be gone for long- if someone else comes with him, she wondered if their meeting was as odd as hers...

* * *

 _All right, people, you've heard this story before. Let's take it from the top._

 _ **Long ago, before time had a name, Ninjago was created by the first spinjitsu master using five elemental weapons. When he passed away, he left them under the protection of his two sons. But the eldest was consumed by darkness, and sought to use them to make Ninjago in his own image. Luckily, the youngest was able to stop him by banishing him to the underworld.**_

 _ **The youngest brother, knowing that others would try and come to take the weapons, hid them, and brought a guardian to protect them from those that would use them to do harm. Peace was soon restored, and life in Ninjago has went on.**_

 _ **But this is not the end of our tale. Many years have passed, and a new chapter begins…**_

 **[Hi there! I'm StarrySeas, but you can just** **call me Starry, or Seas, whichever you prefer. I don't have much to say, sorry. Thank you for reading this, and if you liked it, please leave a review!]**


	2. Chapter 1- The Hidden Village

**[Hello again! It's me, Starry! Thank you for your wonderful feedback, it means so much to me! It has been so long since I've been inspired to write stories, and I plan on writing as much as I can! I want to be able to finish my story,and I can't wait to see what you guys think of this chapter! Please enjoy!- StarrySeas]**

 **[Illusions: Chapter 1- The Hidden Village]**

"You wanna move to Ninjago City?" Fleur asked as she looked at her mother. She blinked owlishly as she nodded in response.

"You wanna move from Saigas, to the biggest city in all of Ninjago?"

"I do believe I made that clear." Her mother said, placing her hands on her lap. "Saigas is a lovely place, but it's so… cut off from the rest of the world. Not to mention, I'd find better opportunities in Ninjago City, and we'd be able to see your sisters more often." She looked up at her daughter. "I understand if you're upset, and-"

"No, no!" Fleur quickly interjected. "I'm not upset, just… a little confused, that's all. I've never been there during a time that I can remember, and I know that if you get a job there, you're probably gonna be away from home more often." She took a sip of her drink. "Also: Public School. That's probably going to start being a thing for me."

"I know it's a big change, Honey, but I think it'd be a good change for us- I really do. I'm sure you'd make some friends." She assured. Fleur nodded. That had been something her mom had been worried about for a while now, she was certain. There had never been many kids living here in Saigas, and some of them had moved away quite a while ago. Finishing her drink, she looked at her mother.

"By the way, have you seen Taro? I let him outside earlier so he could use the bathroom earlier, but…"

"He hasn't come back? Oh, you should go out and look for him- that dog of yours is a troublemaker!"

"Right." She stood up, beginning to clean up after herself.

"Don't worry about your cup, Fleur. I'll take care of it, just hurry and go. God only knows what he's gotten himself into."

"Alright, Mom." Fleur replied, going to put on her jacket. Knowing Taro, he's probably digging up someone's vegetables...or stealing fish from one of the shops...or...she really needed to be more strict with this dog.

* * *

"Soooo…" Jay glanced at their surroundings as the group sat together. "Have you guys been here before? Or like, ever heard of this place before now?"

"Nope."

"I am afraid not."

"Didn't think so." Jay as he propped his head up in his hand. This town had been a pain to get to. It was in the middle of a valley, in the northeastern part of Ninjago. It was pretty, but very small. It was clear that the town didn't get many visitors either, as anyone passing by the mountains would have surely missed it if they didn't have a keen eye for the hidden pathways. They kept getting wary looks, and heard whispers as people passed by. Jay shifted uncomfortably at the knowledge that people were staring at him. "Jeez, haven't they ever seen people before?"

"They're just being cautious, my boy."

Jay yelped at the unfamiliar voice behind him, whipping around. Zane and Cole stood in alarm as well, not having heard anything behind them previously. There was no one there, except for an elderly man, who appeared small and frail with the way he was hunched over. The old man's shoulders bounced with laughter at their surprise, grabbing the bench for support. "Apologies, boys. Didn't mean to scare ya!"

Jay laughed nervously, placing his fists on his hips. "Scared? Haha, we weren't scared!" Cole shook his head, before looking back to the old man, who gazed at them with curious eyes. "It's fine sir." He assured. "We just didn't hear you."

"There's no need to be so formal! Please, call me Shion!" The old man said, crossing his arms behind his back. "We don't get many visitors in Saigas. I'm sure everyone will warm up soon enough, though. Say, what are your boys' names?"

There was a bit of hesitation from the group. Should they…? The blonde was the first to first to step up, holding out hand. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Shion. My name is Zane, and these are my friends, Jay and Cole." He said, smiling politely.

Shion took his hand, shaking it firmly. "The pleasure is mine! Why don't I show you kids around?" He offered, crossing his arms behind his back. "I know this place probably doesn't look like much at first glance, but there's plenty of things to show you."

Zane shook his head, "I am afraid n-"

"We'd love to!" Cole interrupted, slapping a hand on Zane's shoulder. Zane frowned.

"Cole, Sensei told us-"

"Listen." He whispered, "It might be a while before Sensei finds who we're looking for. It's not a big place. We'll just have a quick look around, and come back here once we're done. Besides, we might be able to speed up the search if we go."

"Cole, how the heck are we supposed to know what they look like!?"

"We can try to narrow it down later. Guessing from us- I think we can assume that they're around our age." He looked back up at Shion, smiling. "A tour would be great."

"Wonderful! This way now, boys." Shion spoke eagerly, turning on his heel and beginning to walk down the path. "So, what brings you boys to Saigas?"

"We came here with our teacher to look for someone." Cole answered simply. "We're just waiting for him to come back now."

"I see. Well, maybe I can help. I know everyone in town. Do you know what they look like?"

"Unfortunately not. Sensei will find them soon, though, I'm certain."

"Sorry I'm not of any aid- Hm?" Shion stopped in front of a fence, looking out at a field filled with lines of vegetables and various bushes of fruits and berries. He stared out for a moment, before furrowing his brow. "That's odd, I could have sworn I saw- Nevermind. Must have been my eyes playing tricks on me." He turned to the group, shaking his head. "Pardon me. This is one of our many fields where we grow-"

Jay wasn't really listening, to be completely honest. Not that he was trying to be rude, but he zoned out after a few moments, instead looking over the field. There wasn't really anyone tending to them right now, but- Hang on, was that a tail? "Uh, Shion?" He spoke up, gaining the old man's attention.

"Yes, Jay?"

"There aren't supposed to be any animals on the field, are there?"

Blinking, Shion turned around, to see a curled, fluffy tail sticking up from behind the leaves of a few plants. "What the-" Shion leaned over the fence, yelling. " _Taro!_ " Immediately, a red shiba inu popped up its head in alarm, knowing it had been caught. It quickly grabbed onto the stem of one of the plants, pulling it up. "Stop that! Put that turnip back! TARO!" The dog took off towards the other side of the field, and Shion hurried as fast as he could around, with the boys in tow. Taro squeezed under the fence with his prize, running down the street. Shion stopped in front of the spot where Taro escaped, huffing and grabbing onto the fence for support. "Darn," He wheezed, "dog…"

"Mr. Shion!" Zane placed a hand on the man's shoulder, trying to make sure he was alright.

"I'm fine, my boy, just went a little overboard." Shion assured the blonde, gently brushing him off.

"Grandpa!"

The group turned around to see a girl with pitch black hair running up, stopping in front of them. She looked over to the field, where several holes were visible. She groaned. "Taro was in the vegetables again!?"

"Unfortunately so." Shion sighs, shaking his head. "He never learns, does he?"

"I'll catch him- Sorry I can't stay and chat! I'll come by later!" She assured, before running after the dog.

"You be careful now!"

The group stared after them, watching Taro duck and weave through the streets before turning the corner and disappear, with the girl hot on his tail. "Well, that was… interesting." Cole comments.

"Taro digs in the field all the time. Habuyasa won't be pleased to hear that he was in the turnips again."

"Who was that?" Jay asked.

"That was my granddaughter, Fleur. Oh- that reminds me, you three should meet some of the other townspeople.

* * *

Fleur had been chasing Taro for at least two hours now, and had lost him a while ago. She had searched everywhere in town, and yet he was still nowhere to be seen! "Ugh, where did you go, Taro?" He hadn't even been back at home, and he couldn't have left the valley. He had to be around here somewhere!

...Well, there was _one_ place she hadn't looked yet. If he wasn't there, then she didn't know where else to look. Turning down another pathway, she began to leave the village, heading to the town's outskirts.

Fleur walked up the path, her hand brushing against the rock wall of the mountain. It was only a little further until she would reach it. Taro had to be there… At least, she hoped he was there. Halfway up the path, Fleur stopped in front of some hanging vines, pushing them aside to reveal a tunnel. Stepping in, Fleur walked through the darkness to the other side, sighing. Here it was. Her own little spot. There were a few small trees growing around here, one growing right beside a gently flowing stream.

"Taro?" She called, looking around. "You here, bud?" Her foot suddenly hit something, and she glanced down to see a half-eaten turnip. She sighed in relief, and looked up. "Taro, I know you're here." Fleur said out loud. It was quiet for a moment, before a whine was heard, and out came Taro, looking sheepish. "There you are. You gave me a scare. I was looking everywhere for you! You know you're not allowed in the fields!" She scolds, sitting down in the grass. Taro whined again, laying his head in her lap.

She furrowed her brow. "What's wrong, Taro? Did you eat too much again?" Fleur glanced back down at the turnip again. It was a pretty big one, even when there was only a little bit left. With a groan, she pet the dog's head. "What am I gonna do with you?" She sighed, looking up at the sky. "...What am I gonna do with me?"

Her conversation with her mother was still clear in her head. Ninjago City was… so far. She had lived here in Saigas all her life. The idea of things changing so suddenly was terrifying, to say the least.

...No, leaving wasn't what she was scared of. She had longed to see new places for a long time now. What she was scared of was what she would do after she finished school. Here in Saigas, it was gaurunteed that you would work in the fields, or as a shopkeeper, or...something like that. Nothing bad really happened here. There weren't many things that could happen. It was called the hidden village for a reason. But … She didn't know what she would do if she were to live anywhere else. There were so many options, and she didn't know much about them to even begin to choose! She didn't want just any old job, either. She wanted- _needed_ to do something that felt worthwhile.

Maybe she was overthinking things. It...might not be _that_ bad. She wasn't sure about her future, but she supposed she would cross that bridge when she got th-

"Pardon me, young lady."

Fleur gasped at the sudden voice beside her, whipping her head over to look at the old man in a straw hat sitting beside her… pouring a cup of tea? Steam was rolling off the top of the cup, so it appeared to be freshly brewed, too. How-?

"Where did you come from? Wait, how did you find this place?"

The old man took a sip of his tea, glancing. "A lucky guess." He said vaguely. "Pardon me for intruding. Allow me to introduce myself: My name is Sensei Wu." Taro got up, stretching to sniff the man curiously. The old man remained still as Taro inspected him… Before trying to inspect his tea. Fleur tugged on his collar firmly, getting him to sit down

"Taro, No!" Well, at least she knew he wasn't a threat. Taro would have surely warned her if that were the case. "Uh… Fleur. I'm sorry if I was hostile before, it's just-"

Wu raised his hand. "It's alright. I understand. You're probably wondering why I'm here…"

* * *

"So, just in case I missed anything: You're here because Lord Garmadon, your brother and the King of Evil, is on the verge of escaping from the Underworld?"

"Yes."

"So you're gathering a team to teach them how to become ninjas, so that they can stop him from taking over all of Ninjago?"

"Yes."

"And… you want me to join?"

"Yes."

Fleur took a breath, leaning back a bit. "This is a lot to take in."

Wu nodded. "I know it is a daunting task. If you need time to think about it, then I understand." He stood, using his staff as support. "I will be in Saigas until noon tomorrow. If you can, please give me your answer by then."

Fleur watched him begin to walk away, before glancing down at the ground. Now it would seem that she had been presented with a choice. She could go with her mom to Ninjago City, or she could go to train with Wu and his team of Ninja to save the world as they know it.

"Sensei Wu!" She called after the man, who was at the very edge of the tunnel. She got up, and walked over, with Taro following behind. "I've made up my mind."

Wu smiled.


	3. Chapter 2- Nothing to Fear

**[Hi again! Starry here! RandomDragon2.0, MightyShipper and JBomb217, Thank you! Your reviews mean a lot to me, really! I always get excited when I see them. With that, here is another chapter for you all!]**

 **[Illusions: Chapter 2- Nothing to Fear]**

His hands gripped the rock wall as tightly as they could. He felt light-headed and nauseous.' _Don't look down. Don't look down.'_ Kai forced himself to focus on finding the next hold so that he could pull himself further up, instead of looking at the clouds below him. Couldn't the old man have chosen a safer way up the mountain? Speaking of which, how the heck was Gramps climbing the mountain so easily!? He was like a spider!

Still, he didn't dare complain. His sister was all alone, being held captive by Lord Garmadon and his army of skeletons. He had to get her back, and if was the only way he'd even be able to stand up to him, then so be it. If anything, this was just part of his training!

He huffed as he finally reached the top, pulling himself up over the ledge. Kai's limbs felt like jelly, and it took a moment to pull himself together before he even tried to get up. Any sooner, and the last thing he ate would have surely come back up then and there. Finally he stood, taking a look around. They were in front of a building at the very top of the mountain, and a set of stairs that twisted and wound all the way down the mountain. Well, at least he knew that he wouldn't have to scale up the mountain again.

At least he hoped he didn't.

"How long is this training gonna be?' He suddenly asked, walking up to Wu, who stood in front of the wooden doors waiting for him. "Aren't we in a bit of a rush since they have the map?"

"Patience." Wu opened the doors, walking inside. "You will be ready when you are ready." Though he did not show it, Wu was surprised. He expected his pupils to be here waiting for him, yet he could not see nor hear any sign of them. ' _They must have gone out.'_ He thought to himself as he watched Kai take a look around the monastery, before turning to him with confusion. ' _They'll be back soon. That, I am certain.'_

* * *

"Alright!" Cole stood in front of Zane, Jay, and Fleur, all of which who were stretching. "Who's up for some training?"

Jay rose a brow as he stood up straight, looking at Cole. "Dude, I thought the whole point of this was to take a break from training."

"The point of this was to keep us all from going completely stir crazy, Jay." Cole frowned for a split second, before a playful grin spread over his features. "Besides, I think you guys will like this exercise."

Cole's excitement seemed to pique the interest of the other three. They glanced between each other, before Zane spoke up. "What did you have in mind?"

"I was thinking a race." He said, before turning to look further into the forest. "From here to… that boulder," He gestured to the rock in the distance, "and back."

"That's all?" Jay crossed his arms, laughing. "Too easy!"

"One rule though."

"What's that?"

Cole grabbed onto the nearest trunk, beginning to climb up. "Trees only. Touching the ground means instant disqualification."

Fleur showed off a confident grin, following him up the tree. "Sounds like fun!"

"That's the spirit!"

Jay was definitely interested now, climbing up as well. "There's no way you'll be able to keep up with me."

"I'm sorry to say this, but you all are going to...What was the phrase again?" Zane landed beside Fleur, "Eat my dirt?"

"Dust." Cole corrected, before getting into position. "Alright, on my count. One… Two…" The four of them kicked off of the tree. " _NINJAGO!"_

They leapt through the trees, laughing and teasing each other as they raced to the boulder. Zane was at the lead, it would seem. A rare lighthearted smile graced the boy's features, his icy blue eyes alight with joy. Jay and Fleur were neck-and-neck. They kept bumping into each other, exchanging taunts as they flew through the forest. Cole was in last place at the moment, but he was quickly gaining on the others.

They all touched down on the boulder for a moment, and quickly turned back to the camp. Fleur was starting to fall behind, and she moved as fast as she could to catch up with the the others. However, her foot happened to catch a slicker branch than the others. " _Whoa!"_

"HA! I win!" Jay was the first to land back at the camp, pumping a fist into the air. "In your face, Fleur- Fleur?" He turned to face the group, but only saw Cole and Zane behind him, landing soon after. They seemed confused as well, turning around.

"Where did she go?" Cole mumbled. He walked closer to the way they came from, squinting. He could see… something hanging off the vines that grew around the trees, that was for sure. They climbed back up to the treetops, going to investigate the bundle of plants. "Watch your step, boys. This could be-"

"Hey! Cole, down here!

He stopped in his tracks, looking down. "What the-!?"

Fleur looked up at the three of them as she sat there, tangled up in the vines. She was suspended just a few feet above the ground by the plants, looking a bit sheepish. "Little help, please?"

Jay wheezed, placing one hand on his knee, and the other on the tree trunk as he giggled. "Oh my god. How did you get stuck!?" Fleur's face burned with embarrassment, and she glanced away.

"I, uh- I slipped." She admitted, feeling an uncomfortable itch crawling down her neck.

Zane furrowed his brow, looking mildly concerned at her ensnarement. "Are you alright?"

"H-Hang on, Shortstack," Cole was trying not to laugh, but he couldn't help but crack a smile at her situation. He took his scythe off his back, crouching so he'd be able to reach. "I'll cut you down, just hold still." He got rid of the vine that was closest to her neck, first- for her safety. "On three; One, two…" he swung the scythe, "Three!"

The blade cut through the plants, and Fleur fell to the ground roughly. She groaned, pushing herself up.

"Thanks, Cole…"

* * *

Kai paced through the hall with an irritated look on his face. Not even five minutes into his training, and he already failed! He hadn't even started yet! Wu's voice still rang in his head. ' _Tomorrow, you will try again.'_

"'Tomorrow', he says." Kai grumbled to himself, "What if Nya doesn't _have_ tomorrow!?" Kai wanted nothing more but to leave this place, to run to his sister and pull her out of Garmadon's clutches. But he didn't know where Nya was, or how he was supposed to do that when he wasn't even able to defeat Samukai. He felt… helpless.

Something bumped him in the leg, and he stopped in his tracks, glancing down. "Huh?" There a dog stood, wagging his tail as he sat down in front of Kai, squeaking the rubber ball in his jaws. Kai tilted his head, before kneeling down. "Where did you come from, Fido?" He asked, though he knew he wouldn't get a real answer. He reached out, scratching the dog behind the ears. The dog seemed to appreciate this, closing his eyes for a moment.

He then dropped the ball in front of Kai, looking up at him expectantly. Kai stared at the yellow sphere for a moment, before picking it up. He silently cringed at the feeling of dog slobber, and prepared to throw it. The dog grew excited, crouching down and barking at Kai. Kai flung it down the hall, and the dog raced after it, panting.

A few seconds later, the dog came back from around the corner with the ball in his mouth, tail wagging about a mile a minute. Kai chuckled, walking over. "Good boy," He pet the dog's head, and shiba inu dropped the ball again. "Why don't we take this outside?" He picked up the ball again, and began to walk back outside to where the training course had been. The dog followed, trotting behind him as he slid the door open. Kai stepped out, waving the ball with a whistle. "Here boy!" The dog crouched down again, sticking his tongue out. "Go fetch!" Kai threw the ball across the monastery, and the dog took off after it.

Kai heard a door open behind him. "Hey, Sensei," He addressed the old man, who had come out to investigate the noise. Kai turned to him with a smile just as the dog came back. "You never told me you had a dog. What's his name?"

Wu hummed. "That is Taro." He answered Kai. "It would seem that he's taken a liking to you." Kai picked up the ball, throwing it again. "Taro? It… kinda suits him. What made you think of that?"

"Truth be told, I was not the one who named him, nor is he mine. Let's just say I'm looking after him for a little while." He turned, walking the other direction. " I should check on his food and water. I'm going to start on dinner soon as well."

"All right then. I can help if you want."

"Do not worry about it tonight. I'm sure you're exhausted."

With that, his Sensei went to the kitchen, leaving Kai alone with Taro. Kai sat down on the wooden steps with a sigh, and Taro came over, laying beside him. Kai reached out to pet him, looking up at the setting sun.

Kai felt much better than he did earlier, having forgotten his anger and frustration. It was going to be alright. If he didn't do anything today, then he'd just have to bring his A-game tomorrow.

"Hang in there, Nya...I'll be there soon. Once I learn spinjitzu, I'll have nothing to fear."

* * *

"Hey, do you think Taro's gonna be okay?"

Fleur glanced at Jay, nodding. "I saw him going back up to the monastery about an hour ago. He can get in and out without any issue, so that isn't a problem. And we're only gonna be gone for what," She looked to Cole for confirmation, "A week?"

Cole nodded. "Yeah. Sensei will probably be back by then, with our final test."

Jay laid on his back, looking up at the starry night sky. "...Anyone else nervous about the test? Or is it just me?"

Zane copied him. He rested his clasped hands on his stomach. "I am less worried about the test, and more about the task ahead of us. I had never dreamed that I'd be facing anything like this."

"Me either." Fleur followed.

Cole did the same, crossing his arms behind his head. "Ditto."

The group went silent for a minute, listening to the sounds of the forest. Fleur's sapphire blue eyes flitted around to the others, before pushing herself. "I'm sure we can do this!" She assured, smiling at them. "I know we can. We're gonna march right in there, and we're gonna ace that test!"

"And if we don't?"

"Even if we don't, we'll just try again. However many times it takes." The group fell silent. Fleur's smile faltered ever so slightly. "We can do it." She repeated, though it was a bit quieter now. She laid back down, looking up at the sky. "With you guys by my side, I have nothing to fear."


	4. Author's Note

**Hello again! It's me, StarrySeas! Nice to see you again!**

 **I wanted to discuss some things regarding this story.**

 **I started writing this story as part of an assignment for my creative writing class, and decided to post it. The assignment is finished now, and turned in.**

 **Don't you worry, this story will continue. In fact, I am working on chapter 3 right now! But, some things will change. For starters, updates will be further apart, as I want to take more time going back into chapters that are works in progress to make the story longer and more immersive. My most recent chapters are only about 2,000 words. I know it sounds like a lot, but its actually not to be very honest.**

 **Second, this story's rating may be bumped up to T, for bloodshed and possible cursing. I want to work within my comfort zone, and I don't want to restrain myself.**

 **There is also a small possibility that I may go back to older chapters and change them just a little, maybe add a few parts. This is not definite, and may be a very long time from now.**

 **Thank you again! Goodbye for now!**


	5. AN- Hello!

leans into mic

 **Hello**

It's me again! here to, uh, apologize for taking an unexpected hiatus

a lot happened over the past few months. My dad passed away back in Febuary. I graduated high school, I'm currently applying for college, all that fun stuff.

I just wanted to let you guys know that this story **will** continue. I want it to continue. I want to at least get to the end of season 2.

Anyways, I have to go to work now, so see you guys later.


End file.
